


Untitled Sample

by Unamusing_Repetition



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Based Off Descriptions of "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff", Evil Little Robot, GIR-Centric Poem, Gen, Incomplete Poem, M/M, References to The Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unamusing_Repetition/pseuds/Unamusing_Repetition
Summary: Zim has made a numerous amount of mistakes throughout his time spent on time on Earth, but the worst mistake he has ever made was attempting to "fix" his adoring companion, GIR.





	Untitled Sample

* * *

He could have obliterated you in mere milliseconds, yet you managed to remove the poison from his metallic heart.  
He could have disconnected from his inner core and become an all-powerful god, but you managed to help him restart.  
His natural cyan optics shifted into a dangerous crimson, deeper than blood, glazed with a fatal hatred.  
He was a megalomaniac soul with a desire for eternal power, his sins of **Greed** and **Lust** almost tore you apart.

You were nearly eradicated and replaced by a device of your own creation, have you learned your lesson now, Zim?  
You transformed your loyal and loving GIR, the only one who ever cared about you, into the living, breathing devil, you utterly _ruined_ him.  
From naïve, yet kind prey into a primal, carnivorous predator, he strove to complete his own mission by eliminating you.  
You created a diabolical monster more evil than you could ever be, **Wrath** and **Pride** filling his soul to the brim.

(Have you learned your lesson now, Zim?)  
(Have you?)

* * *

 


End file.
